Lotus and Rose
by TheCocoQueen
Summary: Isolde Roux—age seventeen—exorcist. Member of the European Branch of the Black Order and apprentice of General Froi Tiedoll. Isolde was brought to the Order at the age of seven. Two years later Yu Kanda is brought into her life. Despite the boy's ill-temper, Isolde befriends him. To her, he is someone precious like all her friends are. And to him, she's...well...it's complicated.
1. The Rose

Coco: Hello, everyone, I'm Coco! If you're already familiar to my work, welcome back! If not, happy to meet you (well, you know...in a sense XD). This is my first time at a D-Gray Man story, so I hope you'll take it easy on me XD All reviews welcome. Just please no flames. Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter.

* * *

"Well, things certainly aren't going well, are they?" A feminine voice said.

The owner of the voice was a girl with boyishly short, pale blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. The girl seemed to be in her mid to late teens—though it was hard to gage her actual age due to her short stature—and had a toned form. She wore a white corset and tight black pants that was help up by a white belt. On her feet were black, knee-high boots with a white cross design on the front. She then wore a long black coat, which she left open. It had large white buttons that went down a line of white trim and had other white accents. On the left breast of the coat was the emblem of the Black Order.

Her coat even came with two straps in the back that held a halberd to her back. The halberd was long with the top of it going above her head. The pole it came on was black with a beautiful stain finish and had craved rose details going down it. Around the middle of the pole was black leather grip with a white rose on the side. The axe blade was long and sharp with the spearhead a perfect point. All in all, it was a beautiful weapon with a talent for killing Akuma.

"Lady Isolde, it isn't safe here!" The Finder—Marcus—said worriedly as he clutched what they had come for to his chest. "We should run. We cannot afford to lose the Innocence."

Marcus held tightly to the pair of gloves as a few Akuma floated in front of them looking ready to fire. Isolde chuckled while reaching back for her Innocence. Her had grabbed it then brought it off her back.

"You worry too much, Marcus." Isolde said. "We will not lose the Innocence. Have faith. Now, Rosette, activate."

Isolde slashed her halberd to the side with the rose carvings on the long pole starting to glow. Isolde ran forward towards the Akuma. She launched herself up in the air with the Akuma aiming their guns up at them. Just when they were about to fire, Isolde cut down the first Akuma. She jumped off the remains of the first Akum to launch herself at the next one. It fired at her, but she deflected the bullets away from her. Marcus let out a squeal of fright when one bullet landed too close for comfort.

"Sorry, Marcus!" Isolde called out as she started falling towards the ground.

Isolde landed on the ground though didn't pause for long as she dodge the attack of the Akuma. She flipped through the air having the Akuma follow her away from Marcus. She didn't want to put the Finder in danger. Not to mention that if he was killed, that put the Innocence in danger as well. Once far enough away, Isolde went on the offense again. She used the spear end of her Innocence this time to pierce multiple holes through three more Akuma. They exploded around her, but were soon replaced with more.

"This seems like a bit much for just one shard of Innocence." Isolde commented as she rested Rosette on her shoulder.

She was about to go in to attack again when someone else beat her to the punch. What looked like a silver sphere shot out while going through the remaining Akuma. After punching holes through their bodies, a wave of sound that sounded like church bells rang. The sound waves destroyed to Akuma that crumbled away. Isolde turned towards the one who defeated them as the sphere returned to its master.

"Daisya, there you are." Isolde commented as she placed Rosette back on her back. "Were you off playing?"

She asked this with a smile to show she wasn't angered. Daisya grinned in return.

"Just taking care of a few Akuma that had stayed in the town even after you ran to act as bait, Izzy." Daisya replied. "It was fun."

Isolde chuckled before turning to look at Marcus who was still sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright, Marcus?" Isolde questioned.

"U-uh, y-yes, Lady Isolde." Marcus said.

"I'd glad," Isolde said smiling.

Marcus blushed at the smile directed towards him as Daisya snorted. He then took the unclaimed Innocence off of Marcus's hands to place inside his uniform pocket. Isolde then looked up as two golems flew down to join them. One was Daisya's golem, which had a more pointed shape to the typical golem. The other spherical just like most golems and it had the typical bat-like wings. It was black too, but instead of an eye in the center on it there was a Fleur-de-lis in its place. The second golem flew over to Isolde who pat it affectionately.

"There you are, Trist." Isolde said. "Glad to see you're okay."

"We should report to Komui then head home." Daisya said as he looked to his own golem. "I can't wait to get some sleep in my own bed."

"Yes, I miss my bed." Isolde agreed. "And Jeryy's cooking! I could eat a whole plate of his homemade crêpes."

Daisya laughed in amusement as Isolde daydreamed about Jeryy's home cooking. For such a tiny thing, Isolde has always had an appetite.

"I wonder if Marie and Kanda have made it back from their missions." Daisya commented as the group started back from their missions. "Knowing that Kanda, he's probably completed more missions while we were away doing one."

"He works too hard." Isolde said frowning. "One of these days he's going to push himself too far."

Of course, when she voiced her concern to the older exorcist one time, he just blew her off. Isolde pouted at the memory wondering why he had to be so mean sometimes. She only cares about his well-being. They've known each other for a little over seven years after all.

"Well, you know him." Daisya said. "He's too stubborn to let a little hard work get the best of him."

"Doesn't make me worry any less." Isolde said. "Master sure brought me a bunch of troublemakers to look out for."

Daisya laughed again as he threw his arm over Isolde's shoulders. Out of Tiedoll's four apprentices, Isolde was the one who has been with him the longest even though she is the youngest out of all of them. Marie had been part of the Order before all of them, but didn't become an apprentice of Tiedoll until after he and Kanda came to the European Branch of the Black Order.

"Sorry, lil' sister." Daisya said. "But you're stuck with us."

Isolde threw him a frown, but she couldn't hold it long as she looked into his grinning face. She soon found herself smiling as well.

"Yeah, but I guess I'm okay with that." Isolde said. "Now, enough of the mushy talk! I want to get home! Sweet, sweet bed here I come!"

* * *

Isolde and Daisya stood down in Hevlaska's chamber as the woman was taking the Innocence they had collected. It had been taken from the gloves for the time being until an Accommodator could be found.

"I will be sure to keep it safe until one of the Generals return." Hevlaska assured. "Thank-you both for your hard work."

"It was nothing." Isolde said. "It's just good to be home, Hevlaska. Have Yu and Marie been by to see you?"

Isolde hasn't really had time to check around for them since taking the Innocence to Hevlaska was more important.

"Yes," Hevlaska replied. "Both Noise Marie and Yu Kanda have returned from their assignments."

Isolde was happy to hear that. Maybe she could get the both of them to join her and Daisya for dinner.

"I see," Isolde said. "Well, thanks, Hevlaska. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Hevlaska said her goodbyes to the young exorcists as they went to the lift to be taken up. Their golems followed them. When they reached the top, Daisya turned towards Isolde.

"Iz, while you're looking for Marie and Kanda, I'm going to hit the showers." Daisya said. "I'll probably be done by the time you're done rounding them up. Meet you in the dining hall, kay?"

Isolde nodded her head as Daisya went off to grab some clean clothes from his room before hitting the showers. Isolde wondered if she should stop by her room as well. She felt a bit dirty too, so some fresh clothes would be nice. But it might take her a while to look for Marie and Kanda, so she supposed she'd wait. When she turned the hall, she spotted Komui and Reever.

"Komui, Reever, hey." She greeted.

"Izzy, good to see you back." Reever said. "Now all we have is Lavi out on assignment with Bookman. And of course, the Generals."

So, Lavi and Bookman were sent away, huh? They had been here when Isolde and Daisya were sent away. Lavi even saw them off.

"Where did their mission take them?" Isolde asked curiously.

"Liechtenstein." Komui said then smiled. "It's good to have you home, Isolde. I hope the mission wasn't too hard."

"It wasn't." Isolde said. "Though there seemed to be more Akuma there than normal. They were all level one though from what I could tell."

Komui hummed curiously as he tilted his head to the side curiously. Isolde knew he'd probably be mulling over that little pinch of information for a bit.

"I can't wait to hear more about it once you issue your mission report." Komui said.

"I already sent it in." Isolde said. "I did it on the train ride back. I left it with Johnny. He promised not to leave it on your desk. We all know what happens when things are left on your desk."

Komui pouted at the light jab to his messy work station as Reever lightly chuckled. Komui then cleared his throat.

"Well, we were actually about to return to the Science Division." Komui said. "I will be sure to read your report after assigning a few new missions."

Isolde paled hoping she wasn't amongst those being sent out. She just got home. She just wanted to rest and stuff her face and spend some time with her troublemakers. Well, Marie wasn't a troublemaker. He was the only one keeping her sane between dealing with Daisya's recklessness and Kanda's temper.

"We already sent Marie out for a new mission." Komui said. "We sent him along with Suman and Chalker."

Isolde sighed supposing the four of them wouldn't be having dinner together. It was very rare for all of them to be at Headquarters at once. They were lucky to catch glimpses of each other sometimes. It all depended on how busy they were. And like always, there wasn't enough exorcists around to help pick up the slack.

"We'll be sending Daisya to the Middle East once we find him too." Komui said as he looked at a few of the files he had. "He'll be partnered with Gwen."

Which leaves just Isolde and Kanda. Well, she could have dinner with him. Unless, Komui had even more work to give either of them.

"You and Kanda don't have a new assignment as of yet." Komui said.

Isolde sighed in relief. Thank God. She just wants to relax even if only for a day.

"Well, I won't hold you two up." Isolde said. "Do you know where I might be able to find Yu by any chance?"

"Probably his room or the training grounds." Reever said. "I think he said something about blowing off steam."

Well, that couldn't be good. His mission must have gone bad, which means he's irritated.

"So, you might want to leave him alone for a bit, Iz." Reever suggested.

"It's okay." Isolde said. "If I'm not used to his attitude by now, I'll never be. Besides, maybe he and I can spar."

Though last time they did that Isolde nearly had her arm chopped off since she pushed Kanda's buttons too many times.

"Besides, Yu isn't a bad guy." Isolde said smiling.

"You're such a kind-hearted girl." Komui said looking as if he was tearing up. "Just like my precious Lenalee."

Reever almost rolled his eyes at Komui's behavior as their Chief dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. Isolde gave her goodbyes to the two before deciding to go to Kanda's room first. He might be there getting ready to head for the training grounds. She went up to the first floor, and went over to Kanda's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yu, it's Isolde." She called through the door. "May I come in?"

She received a familiar "che" in reply before the door was opened to reveal an annoyed looking Yu Kanda. He had his hair down and it seemed a little damp. He must have just gotten back from the bathhouses. He was also missing the top half of his uniform with only bandages covering his upper torso.

"I told you not to call me that, Rosebush." Kanda reminded her gruffly.

"And I've asked you not to call me "Rosebush", Yu, but you haven't stopped either." Isolde pointed out as she teasingly poked his chest.

Kanda bat her hand away then crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the entry into his room.

"What do you want?" Kanda questioned her.

"So frosty," Isolde commented pouting.

Kanda didn't reply as he waited for the shorter exorcist to answer his question. Isolde sighed.

"I wanted to spend time with you, is that so wrong?" Isolde said. "It's been a while since we spent time together, hasn't it?"

Kanda just clicked his tongue in reply before he stepped back into his room. He left the door open though, so Isolde let herself in. After setting Rosette against the wall, she plopped down on Kanda's bed as Tristan—her golem—flew over to Kanda's. The little black ball of hate, who reflected its own master's personality perfectly, glared at Tristan with its lone eye. Tristan didn't seem to mind since the golem settled itself next to Kanda's golem. Isolde chuckled at the interaction as she gently kicked her legs back and forth.

"If you want to "spend time together", you'll have to do it at the training grounds." Kanda said as he was putting his hair up.

"I figured as much." Isolde said. "Reever mentioned you saying something about training to blow off steam. Want to talk about it?"

She got a glare in return for her question, so she took that as a silent no from Kanda. She didn't push the matter. She didn't want to start a fight with Kanda after all.

"So, meditation or sparring?" She decided to ask instead.

Before Kanda could answer, the alarms went off rather loudly throughout headquarters. Isolde frowned in confusion wondering what was going on. She was pretty sure that was the security alarm since she was certain she heard the Gatekeeper's sobbing coming through the speakers.

"What is going on?" She asked allowed.

She then gasped when Kanda, who threw on his jacket, ran out the door while grabbing Mugen on the way out.

"Yu, wait!" She called out as she jumped to her feet. "Are you really heading for the main gate?"

She didn't get a reply, but it wasn't as if she expected to. She sighed then grabbed Rosette as she followed after Kanda. The two golems followed after both exorcists as well. She wasn't sure who was outside, but she felt a bit bad for them since Kanda was heading their way and he wasn't in a good mood.

* * *

Allen stared up at the crying Gatekeeper as it kept wailing that he had to be some king of spy for the Earl. He couldn't believe his master sent him to a place with such a crazy Gatekeeper.

Allen then looked up when two people landed on top of the gate. The first was a lanky male in his late teens by the look of him. He had long bluish tinted dark hair tied into a ponytail. He wore mostly black with an opened coat and no shirt. However, there were bandages over his chest with his torso exposed. He had a katana in hand, which he held firmly as he glared down at Allen with dark eyes.

The other was a petite female with short blonde hair and pale eyes. She wore an outfit similar to the male and she had what looked like a halberd on her back. And unlike her companion, she wasn't glaring at Allen. She just blinked curiously as she tilted her head at him.

"You're either fearless or stupid coming here alone," The male said as he started to unsheathe his sword.

Allen felt his heart freeze up as he felt the killing intent coming off the older male.

"Hold on!" Allen said as he flailed around his arms. "There's been a misunderstanding."

The man didn't seem to want to listen since he completely unsheathed his weapon, which glowed a bright golden color. The man jumped down towards Allen to attack. As Allen activated Cross, his attacker sliced forward sending Allen skidding backwards. Then before his very eyes his weapon was damaged with a large gash appearing in it.

"Wait, Yu!" The girl from above shouted down. "We don't even know if he's a friendly yet!"

The man ignored his companion as he placed his sword in hand while studying Allen.

"You alright?" The man asked. "Because your arm is about to explode."

"It's my anti-Akuma weapon." Allen said. "After all, I am an exorcist."

The man seemed surprised at first, but then he turned towards the stone face with a look that could kill.

"Gatekeeper?!" The man demanded.

"But he has a pentacle on his face!" The Gatekeeper insisted. "Just because he says he's human doesn't meant he is! I'd rather be safe than sorry!"

As the girl sighed from above, Allen ran towards the Gatekeeper while hitting him unhappily.

"But I am a human, you idiot! I admit that I'm cursed, but I'm an exorcist!" Allen said. "I swear it's true!"

The Gatekeeper shouted at Allen to get away from him as Allen continued to hit the stone face. The girl just continued to watch from above while looking as if she didn't understand what was going on. Allen would admit, he'd be stumped too if he was her.

"That's enough." Allen's attacker said as he touched the blade of his katana, which glowed again. "The only way to know for sure is to cut you open. Prepare to be slaughtered by the mighty Mugen!"

The attacker charged towards Allen who screamed. However, before he could reach Allen, the girl from above jumped down to put herself between Allen and the man. Allen's eyes widened at her move while thinking she might be skewered by the man. However, the man came to a stop just in time with his sword an inch away from the girl's face.

"Get out of the way, Isolde." The man ordered.

The girl—Isolde—just pushed the tip of the man's sword out of her face before placing her hands on her hips.

"You just need to calm down, Yu." Isolde said. "You can't just go around attacking everyone without a reason. The kid says he's human. Maybe the Gatekeeper made a mistake."

Allen nodded quickly along with the girl. Anything to get out of being stabbed by the angered male in front of them.

"Yes, yes," Allen said. "This is all a misunderstanding! There should have been a referral letter sent here by Master Cross himself!"

This had the man's eyes widening for a moment before he narrowed them once again.

"A letter…from the General?" He questioned.

"That's right!" Allen said nodding. "It was addressed to some guy named Komui."

Isolde sweat-dropped while quite sure that someone made the mistake of setting that letter on Komui's desk. Poor kid. This all happened just because of a misunderstanding...and Komui's mess.

* * *

Inside the Black Order, the group watching the fight turned towards Komui who was wiping his face. The group all sighed having a feeling they just attacked that poor kid for no reason. Komui whirled around while pointing at a random scientist.

"You there!" He said.

"Yes, sir?" The man asked.

"Find the letter!" Komui ordered. "It's on my desk!"

The man sweat-dropped not sure if he could do such a thing, and everyone else was thinking the same.

"It may take a while." The man said looking towards said desk.

It was covered in junk and cobwebs meaning a while could be days to months to years.

"That's a tall order, Chief." Reever pointed out.

"Are you serious, Komui?" Lenalee asked.

She couldn't believe her brother sometimes. Kanda could have seriously hurt that boy out there. It was a good thing that Isolde was out there to stop him.

"I'll give you a hand~" Komui said as he fled towards his desk to get away from everyone's stares.

The group sighed though were actually quite used to this kind of stuff by now. As the scientist dug down around the mess on the floor, Komui sat on top his desk looking through a few papers.

"That's not it, neither is that," Komui said. "And it's not that one."

Looks like they might never find the letter at this rate. The scientist on the ground gasped before holding up a rather damaged letter that had Cross's name on it.

"Here, I found it!" The scientist said. "It's addressed from General Cross!"

"Read it, man!" Komui ordered as he threw the papers behind him.

The man opened the letter as everyone waited for confirmation that what the boy said was true.

" _'Dear Komui, I'll be sending a kid named Allen Walker to you. Take good care of him.'_ " The scientist read. "Oh, crap."

"Great," Komui said as he stood up. "Sounds good to me. Hey there, Reever, you should stop Kanda. I gotta go refill my coffee."

Reever glared after Komui wondering why they had to go through this kind of crap every day.

"Maybe you can clean up your office on the way there!" He snapped then spoke into the headset. "Kanda, I need you to stand down! Stop the attack! He's friendly. I repeat he's friendly!"

* * *

"See?" Isolde said. "Now there's no reason to continue fighting."

The Gatekeeper then reluctantly opened the gates behind them as Kanda just continued to glare at Allen who was stiff as a board.

 _"Allen Walker, your access has been granted."_ A voice came from Kanda's golem.

Kanda glanced towards his golem as it and Tristan flew around the group at a safe distance in case anything happened.

"Komui, mind filling me in?" Kanda more like demanded than asked.

" _Sorry about that,"_ Komui replied. _"The kid checks out. He's General Cross's apprentice. Plus having Timcanpy with him is proof enough, wouldn't you say?"_

Isolde finally took note of the golden golem as it flew around Allen while seeming to have a stare down with Kanda's golem. Isolde then sighed.

"I hope to hear an apology to our new friend, Komui." Isolde said with Tristan connecting her to the watch room. "This was a mistake on our part."

" _Yes, yes, of course,"_ Komui agreed. _"Okay, Section Leader, let's apologize."_

" _But I didn't do anything wrong!"_ Reever retorted.

Isolde sighed shaking her head. She would get Komui to apologize to Allen properly later. For now, they needed to get their new comrade inside. She turned towards Allen.

"I'm sorry about all this." Isolde said.

Allen just remained stiff as he watched Kanda carefully. Isolde turned towards the older exorcist to see he was still glaring at Allen as if he were the enemy.

"Yu, knock it off." Isolde said pinching his cheek roughly. "You heard, Komui. He's been cleared."

Kanda glared at Isolde as he forced her to let go of his cheek, which was turning red. He then sheathed Mugen to place on his back.

"I heard him, stupid." Kanda said as he pinched both her cheeks in return.

He even pulled them a bit, which had her whining. Isolde tried to get away from him, but Kanda only pinched harder making her cry rather comically. Allen watched them not sure if he should help Isolde out.

"Stupid Rosebush." Kanda growled as he continued to pinch her cheeks.

"Let go, Yu!" Isolde demanded though it was a bit hard to understand her.

"I told you not to call me that." Kanda said pinching her cheeks even harder. "Maybe if I remove your cheeks you'll understand."

Allen paled wondering if Kanda would actually do that to his comrade. Isolde didn't seem to worried as she managed to stick her tongue out at Kanda while going "bleh!" at him. Kanda's brow twitched in annoyance and he looked as if he was about to actually remove her cheeks when he was hit over the head by Lenalee's clipboard.

"Both of you stop it," Lenalee said as she removed her clipboard from his head. "Kanda, let go of Isolde and get inside."

Kanda glared at Lenalee though did let go of the pesky squirt in front of him. Isolde stuck her tongue out at him again then stepped through the gate.

"I said get in." Lenalee said to the boys.

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, but went inside after Isolde. Allen and Lenalee followed suit though Allen followed very, very cautiously. Lenalee took lead of the group. She took them inside Headquarters as Allen looked around curiously.

"Nice to meet you," Lenalee said to their guest. "I'm Lenalee the Chief's Assistant."

Kanda just turned to walk away—obviously done with everything. Isolde sighed though turned to follow after him.

"Uh, Kanda," Allen called out.

Kanda stopped then turned to glare over his shoulder at Allen as Isolde stood beside the dark-haired exorcist. Allen stiffened thinking he called Kanda by the wrong name. He did hear Isolde calling the older male something else after all.

"Uh, please tell me I got your name right." Allen said then set down his bag to hold out his hand to Kanda. "No hard feelings?"

"What fool would actually shake your hand knowing your cursed?" Kanda questioned.

He then walked away as Allen hung his head looking upset at Kanda's blunt question. Isolde shook her head at Kanda then stepped towards Allen to grasp his hand. Allen looked up at her in shock, but Isolde just smiled at him.

"Don't mind Yu." Isolde said. "He had a rough mission, so he's a bit cranky…well, crankier than usual. I'm Isolde Roux. Welcome to the Black Order, Allen."


	2. Onward to Italy

Coco: Glad the first chapter got back some good feedback. I was worried at first, but I believe I have a solid beat on how I want to take things. Please, just keep sending me your thoughts and opinions. It's much appreciated!

* * *

Isolde let out a yawn as she walked through the halls. She had slept in rather late today after staying up with Kanda to train. He was merciless as always, and she had a large bruise on her backside to prove it. She probably would had slept longer, but Johnny came by to warn her that she'd be getting a new assignment soon, so she better get up to take a bath and eat before she had to leave. Isolde already went to the bathhouses and she was dressed in her uniform, which had been washed for her last night.

Isolde was now going to the dining hall to grab a bite to eat before having to leave. She didn't want to miss out on Jeryy's homecooked meals just after getting back. When she entered the dining hall, she saw it was a bit packed today, but there were still plenty of seats. She then went over to the window to place her order to Jeryy when she saw someone with white hair standing there. She blinked when realizing it was Allen. He was the only kid here with white hair after all.

"Hey, Jeryy," Isolde called out getting the Indian man and the boy to turn towards her.

"Izzy, welcome back!~" Jeryy greeted her. "You hungry? I'll make your favorite! I just have to get Allen's meal prepared for him."

"It would be appreciated, Jeryy." Isolde said.

"Of course!" Jeryy said. "I'll be done shortly, kay~?"

He then got to work with Isolde turning to Allen to give him a smile in greeting.

"Good morning, Allen." She said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Allen said. "Thank-you for asking. I thought I might have trouble doing so, but I fell asleep pretty quickly."

Isolde supposed all the excitement wore him out. Not to mention, she heard he scaled the side of the cliff to get here before he even had to deal with Kanda trying to skewer him with Mugen. Apparently, Allen's master didn't tell him about the elevator. Though Isolde wasn't too surprised. She's heard that Cross wasn't exactly a nice guy. She hasn't really gotten a chance to see for herself. The only time she met Cross was when she was walking with Tiedoll and the two Generals conversed. It hadn't been a long conversation. Tiedoll wasn't exactly fond of Cross and told Isolde to stay away from the redhead.

"That's good to hear," Isolde said. "And just so you know, if you have any trouble at all, you can come to me. Here we're family, so no reason to struggle alone."

Allen seemed surprised by her words, but he soon found himself smiling. That was nice to hear. Lenalee mentioned people thinking of this place like home, so it made sense for them to be close here. There was then a loud clatter that had the two turning towards the noise to see who was making it.

"What?! I dare you to say that again!" Buzz—a Finder in the Order—shouted at a certain ill-tempered exorcist.

Isolde sighed when seeing Kanda has once again upset someone. He was so good at it. As Buzz's friend tried to calm his friend, Kanda just set down his chopsticks.

"You people are such an annoyance." Kanda said as he rested his chin on his hand. "I'm minding my own business—attempting to enjoy a meal before my next assignment, and all I hear behind me is _whining_."

And now he's just making it worse. Isolde shook her head while already making her way towards what was about to turn into a fight. Allen watched her go while noticing her exasperated look.

"You bastard!" Buzz growled. "Do you like disrespecting men who have fallen in the line of duty?! We risk our lives for _your kind_ every day, and yet you have the nerve to sit there and judge me simply for honoring a great Finder. You smug little son of a bitch. So sorry we ruined your meal!"

Buzz took a swing at Kanda, but Kanda managed to dodge the punch. He then whirled around while wrapping his hand around Buzz's throat. He lifted the large man up in the air as many jumped to their feet.

"You Finders, are so self-important." Kanda said. "The only thing you're capable of doing is assisting us. You all failed to become exorcists and resorted to finding instead. That's why Innocence chose me and none of you. You're easily replaceable, so if the idea of dying scares you then I suggest you leave, got it?!"

Many finders hurried to help their friend, but Toma—a cool-headed Finder—held them back as Isolde stopped beside Kanda.

"That's enough, Yu." She said. "I think you got your point across. Besides, the Finders are important members of the Order just as we are."

Kanda turned to glare at Isolde, but she continued to look back at him levelly as she reached up to place her hand on his arm. It wasn't even a grip—just a simple touch, but Kanda dropped Buzz to the ground. He then jerked away from Isolde with the movement slapping her hand away rather loudly. Allen stiffened at that as he watched the two older exorcists stare at each other.

"I told you never to call me that, Isolde." Kanda said through gritted teeth. "And don't interfere. I might have to hurt you along with this pathetic Finder."

"You call me by my first name," Isolde pointed out. "Besides, we're friends, Yu, so it shouldn't be odd for me to use your first name."

Kanda just continued to glare at her though all she did was sigh as she shook her head.

"Do you want to be cut in half, Rosebush?" Kanda asked. "I can make that happen."

"Now we're back to name calling?" Isolde questioned then poked Kanda's chest. "Please, control that temper of yours, Yu. I know you're not a bad person. So, I'm not exactly afraid of you, so threaten all you want. It's not going to faze me."

Kanda's glare hardened as Isolde gave him a soft look. He always hated that look. It was like something a concerned mother would give a troublemaking child. Or it was like she was seeing into his very core—as if she saw everything. It wasn't a feeling he liked.

"This is your last warning," He said as he grasped the front of Isolde's coat tightly.

Isolde didn't look too concerned as she placed her hands on her hips. However, before anything could happen, Allen appeared and grabbed Kanda's wrist tightly. Isolde blinked in confusion at Allen stepping in as Kanda just glared at the interference.

"Stop it now." Allen said as he frowned at Kanda. "I don't mean to get involved, but I'm not going to stand by and let this happen. We're all on the same side."

"Why don't you just walk away, Beansprout?" Kanda suggested.

Allen's eyes widened momentarily at being called beansprout before they narrowed at Kanda.

"Beansprout?" Allen asked. "The name is Allen."

"Hmph, sorry but you have to survive at least a month before I make note of your name." Kanda said. "The turnover rate is high. Especially with these Finders. Sadly, they all drop like flies."

"Yu, stop being so mean." Isolde scolded. "How would you feel if someone said that about me or Daisya or Marie? Or even Master?"

"I wouldn't even bat an eye." Kanda said simply.

Isolde just pouted at Kanda's mean words as Allen glared at Kanda for saying something so cruel. He tightened his grip while making Kanda let go of Isolde's coat.

"You really need to learn to watch your mouth." Allen said as he stepped fully between Kanda and Isolde.

"And you need to keep that cursed hand off me." Kanda retorted. "You'll be dead within a year, trust me. You're weak."

"We'll just see about that." Allen retorted.

An intense veil of hatred fell over the two. It was so thick that it had many backing away in fright, but Isolde remained in place. The two glared at each other while looking as if they were getting ready to fight. However, they were pushed apart by Isolde.

"Okay, let's break it up." Isolde said. "Really there's no need for this."

Allen was shocked by her words. Even after what Kanda said she didn't seem that upset.

"Please, forgive Yu, Allen." Isolde said as she let go of the younger exorcist. "He's not that bad. He's a good person, I promise."

Isolde turned to smile up at Kanda as she said this, and the Japanese male just frowned. Allen blinked not understanding. Isolde seemed so close to Kanda and cares for him even if Kanda didn't seem to share the sentiment. And why did she keep calling him Yu?

"I told you not to use my first name." Kanda said answering Allen's unasked question. "Stop being so familiar with me."

He shrugged Isolde off, and she just chuckled as she continued to smile up at him.

"Kanda, Allen, Isolde!" A new voice called out.

Isolde turned along with the boys to see Reever in the entrance to the dining hall with Lenalee beside him.

"Get over to the command room now." Reever ordered. "Your missions are up."

"Wait, what?" Isolde asked. "But I haven't ate yet!"

She felt like crying since all she wanted was to eat Jeryy's delicious food. Is that too much to ask?

"Sorry, Iz." Reever said. "I know you must be hungry, but the Chief said to make sure to hurry you guys up."

Isolde almost started crying by now since she could smell the food waiting for her, but now she didn't have time to sit down and enjoy it.

* * *

As the three exorcists sat in the command room in front of Komui's desk, Isolde continued to mourn over the fact she hadn't got to enjoy Jeryy's cooking. Not even Komui's reaction to Lenalee's false engagement had taken away her pout. She was just so depressed about it.

"Stop pouting already." Kanda said. "It's your own fault for not getting up earlier."

Isolde just directed her pout towards Kanda who didn't seem very impressed by it. Komui chuckled at the both before clearing his throat.

"So, we're running short on time, so once you three are briefed you'll have to need to leave ASAP." Komui said.

"WHAT?!" The boys demanded.

Isolde sighed at the both of them. These two definitely weren't going to get along. She didn't mind going on a mission with the two. Sure, she was going to miss her chance of eating Jeryy's cooking for a bit longer, but she's worked with Kanda plenty of times. And Allen seemed like a nice kid.

" _You_ expect _me_ to work with _him_?!" Kanda demanded. "I thought I might be working with Isolde, but not the kid too!"

Kanda was very used to working with Isolde. Out of all the apprentices under their master, the two of them worked together the most. He was used to her presence and they actually fought well side-by-side. Not to mention, he didn't have to babysit her like some exorcists Komui has made him work with. But now the older man was sticking him with the newbie.

"Why?" Allen asked sadly.

Komui, who didn't understand the boys' reactions, tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Uh, yes, all three of you will do this mission together." Komui said, which got unhappy grunts from the boys. "What's going on with you two? Are you guys already off to a bad start? How come?"

"They didn't exactly meet on good terms, now did they?" Lenalee questioned.

Komui stiffened at his sister's inquiry as Isolde chuckled. That is true. Their meeting definitely hadn't been a good one, but Kanda doesn't get along with most, so this was inevitable.

"Ahem," Komui began as he pulled down a map from behind him. "A fragment of Innocence was discovered in Southern Italy, but we've got word that an Akuma is already in route to grab it. You three will head there immediately. Destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence at all costs. You'll have time to look over the dossier on the way there. Good luck to you."

The three took that as a dismissal, so the three stood up from the couch they had been sitting on.

"Oh, before I forget, Allen, you need to go visit Johnny." Komui said. "He has something for you. Reever will take you to him."

Allen blinked in confusion but went along with Reever with Lenalee tagging along. Kanda and Isolde took their leave as well with the latter putting her Rosette back on her back. She wasn't sure how this mission would go, but she's sure that she'd be babysitting through most of it. As in making sure Kanda and Allen don't kill each other. Komui acted as if he didn't expect the two dislike each other, but she has the feeling that the reason why she was added to the mission was because he for a fact did know the two would butt heads. So, that meant she'd be looking out for the two.

"Are we heading straight for the pier?" Isolde asked Kanda. "I doubt this is going to be long mission. Seems pointless to pack a bag."

"Hn," Kanda replied simply.

"Glad to hear you agree," Isolde said with an underline of sarcasm in her voice.

If Kanda heard the sarcasm, he didn't react to it. Isolde shrugged her shoulders guessing she'd just follow him down to the pier. Like she said, no reason to pack a bag. Sounded as if they'd immediately have to battle anyway if they weren't fast enough to get there before the Akuma, and luggage would get in the way.

* * *

Isolde stood on the pier with Kanda and Reever as Komui was talking with Allen about his exorcist uniform. The kid didn't seem too happy with it, but Isolde was sure it'd grow on him. Toma brought their boat around to them, and Kanda stepped in. Isolde turned to wave at Reever who returned the gesture.

"Be sure to take care," Reever said.

"Always." Isolde replied.

Isolde then stepped into the small boat after Kanda. She sat next to the male but was facing in towards the boat than out in front of them. Allen soon joined them in the boat and he had Timcanpy on his shoulder. Isolde had Tristan tucked away in her pocket for later, and it was safer for the golem in there since cats seemed drawn to the little creatures. Toma then pushed their boat from the edge to set off for their mission.

"Timcanpy, showed me your past," Komui said getting Allen to look at him in shock. "He's equipped with a recording device, so we can monitor your progress. Be safe."

At first Allen was silent as they moved rather down the canal, but he finally stood while turning towards the pier.

"We'll see you soon." He called back.

He then sat back down while turning forward. He caught Isolde's eye, and she gave him a reassuring smile. He found himself smiling in return. He hoped this mission went well.

* * *

Isolde ran along the rooftops with the others as they hurried to catch their train. Their moving training.

"Hold on!" Allen, who was at the back of the group, called. "Give me a sec."

Isolde, who was at the front, glanced back seeing that Allen was trying to read and run at the same time. Not exactly two things someone should do simultaneously.

"We don't have time for that now." Kanda said.

"That's our train!" Toma added.

"Better focus, Allen, or you might land in the wrong spot!" Isolde called over her shoulder as she jumped.

She and the others started freefalling towards the moving train as Allen cried out when realizing just what they were doing.

"The train is moving!" Allen cried.

The four of them landed with Isolde smiling as she looked back to the boys. Toma and Allen were laid out on the train while Kanda was behind them in a sitting position.

"I can't believe we pulled that off." Allen said.

"Hey, we're just getting started." Toma pointed out.

The group then found the door that would let them drop down into one of the train cars. Toma opened it then went in first. Kanda followed after then Allen.

"Um, tickets?" A confused young man was asking Toma as Isolde looked down into the car.

She jumped down into the train car as Toma explained they had a reservation with the Black Order. The young man nodded his head in understanding then gestured for them to follow.

"Wait, we get our own room?" Allen asked looking confused.

"That's right." Isolde said as she pat Allen on the shoulder. "First class traveling."

Allen looked awed by this as the group followed the man towards their compartment. Kanda nearly rolled his eyes at Allen's awe as he brought up the rear of the group. Once they reached their compartment, Isolde stepped in with the boys following though Toma remained outside. Isolde, who leaned Rosette along the wall, sat beside the window on the right side with Kanda sitting next to her. Allen sat across from them while looking around the room.

"Now this is the way to travel." Allen said.

"Well, don't get too used to it." Isolde said. "Sometimes exorcists have to travel to some places where trains and other modes of transportation cannot go. Yu, remember that trek through the jungle we made in Africa? It was terrible."

"I remember you screaming about leeches nearly the entire journey." Kanda replied bluntly.

Isolde frowned at him for bringing that up as she shuddered at the memory of those nasty leeches.

"I hate those little bloodsuckers." Isolde said. "So slimy and creepy."

Allen chuckled at Isolde as she shook her head as if trying to dislodge the memory from her mind.

"Sounds terrible." Allen said sympathetically.

"It was." Isolde said. "Then one time I was sent to Siberia on my own with a few Finders. A large snowstorm hit and we were caught in the middle of it. To make things worse we were attacked by Akuma. I sent the Finders on with the Innocence we collected, which means they left with the dog drawn sled we had. Meaning I was left on my own on foot even after I defeated the Akuma. Nearly froze to death."

Allen's mouth dropped open in shock wondering how Isolde managed to survive that one.

"If you stick with us for a while, you'll soon have your own stories to tell." Isolde said chuckling. "Yu has a few interesting ones too, but good luck in getting him to share."

Allen glanced after at Kanda who once again told Isolde to stop using his first name. Isolde just smiled in return, which had the Japanese male's frown deepening.

"How long have you two known each other?" Allen asked curiously.

"Hmm, let me see," Isolde said. "General Tiedoll brought me to the Black Order when I was seven, two years later he brought Yu to us, so eight years-ish. I was nine at the time and Yu was ten."

Kanda clicked his tongue in aggravation. Most likely due to Isolde continuing to use his first name. He kept quiet though as he opened his dossier.

"Whoa, that's a long time," Allen said. "So, you were both taught by the same general?"

Isolde nodded her head as she brought out her own dossier. She had read part of it on the boat ride out of Headquarters, but she still had a bit to finish reading.

"Yes, our master is General Froi Tiedoll." Isolde said. "I suppose you can say that makes Yu and I like family."

"We're not family." Kanda disagreed rather quickly.

Isolde lightly rolled her eyes at Kanda's gruff reply then started reading the dossier. Allen pulled out his as well knowing he had to learn what they were going to be up against. It was silent in the compartment as the three teens read, but something was bugging Allen.

"According to the dossier, we're heading for the ancient city of Mater." Allen said. "I think I remember reading about this once. It's been in ruins for decades. Our target sounds interesting. The Ghost of Mater. I'm confused. How in the world can a ghost have anything to do with Innocence?"

Before Isolde could answer Allen's question, Kanda looked to the side while scoffing. This immediately had Allen bristling.

"Hey, is that attitude necessary?!" Allen demanded.

"Take a guess." Kanda replied.

"You know, you're a jerk," Allen said.

Isolde sighed then grabbed Kanda's ear to give it a sharp tug. Kanda hissed at the action before glaring daggers down at Isolde. Isolde, who released his ear, ignored his glare as she looked to Allen.

"Sorry about him, Allen." Isolde said. "Now about your question, you see usually where there are unexplained phenomena, Innocence can be found."

"Really?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Toma spoke from outside. "Innocence has altered its own biology. Of course, it doesn't happen overnight. Most estimates place the timeline between Noah's flood and the present."

"He's right." Isolde said. "Listen to Toma. Sometimes I think he's more of an expert on Innocence than any exorcist."

Allen nodded his head then went outside to join Toma. Once he was gone, Isolde turned her attention back on Kanda.

"Must you pick a fight with him?" Isolde asked. "He's new to all this, Yu. Just as we were at one point. He'll get the hang of things. We just need to give him time, and help him along the way."

"I'm not holding his hand through this." Kanda said. "If he can't pick it up, he'll die. Simple as that."

Isolde sighed then stood up from the seat. Kanda looked at her in confusion as she grabbed Rosette.

"I'm getting some fresh air." Isolde said. "I'll be on top of the train if you need me."

"Don't be stupid." Kanda said. "You'll either fall off or catch a cold. It's cold out tonight, and I'm not dealing with your whining if either happen."

"Didn't ask you to deal with me!" Isolde said turning to put her finger in his face. "I need some time away from you, dear friend. Really, Yu, even I only have so much patience."

Isolde then marched out of the compartment while slamming the door shut behind her. Toma and Allen both jumped at her exit then silently watched as she walked away. Neither one of them were brave enough to ask where she was going. Once she was out of sight, Allen turned towards Toma.

"Do you know what that was about?" Allen asked.

"No idea." Toma said. "Mistress Roux isn't easily angered, so it's rare to see her upset."

Allen blinked wondering what could have set her off. Inside the compartment, Kanda glared at the door as if it was Isolde. He then scoffed as he turned to look out the window. It wasn't like he cared that he upset her. He upsets a lot of people, but they're just soft. Isolde was just throwing a tantrum. She'd get over it. He was sure of that. Despite thinking that, Kanda glared at his own reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Isolde let out a sigh as she sat on top the train as it kept moving. She had her jacket buttoned up to block out some of the cold.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper." Isolde said as she scratched the side of her head. "I'll have to apologize to Yu later."

She knew he probably wouldn't apologize back, but she would feel bad if she didn't offer the older exorcist come kind of apology. She then out another sigh as she looked up at the starry night.

"He just really knows how to push the wrong buttons sometimes." She said as she threw her arms up in the air. "Stupid Yu!"

She screamed this up at the sky, and felt at least a bit better. As she continued to sit on the train, her mind wondered. It really has been a long time since she and Kanda met. Time has flown since then. It seems just like yesterday that they went on their first mission together. It had certainly been interesting. While they fought well side-by-side, the two kept bickering.

It was a wonder they made it back at all. Isolde had even been hurt on that mission because she had tried to shield Kanda when an Akuma went at him from behind. And when she came to, the kid with the terrible temper who didn't seem to care about anyone was carrying her back to town for medical treatment.

—FLASHBACK—

 _Isolde let out a small groan as she started to regain consciousness. She felt as if she was moving, which continued to the blonde. She also felt herself resting against something war and something was draped across her head to cover her from the rain that was falling. Her eyes started to focus, and the first thing she saw was the dark locks of Kanda's hair._

 _"Y…u." Isolde murmured._

 _"I told you not to call me that, stupid Rosebush." Kanda said irritably as he walked down the dirt path._

 _He then adjusted Rosette and Mugen, which he was holding behind his back by his two hands. He had Isolde resting on both weapons like a seat._

 _"You're a real pain in the ass." Kanda added. "Just what the hell were you thinking when you pushed me out of the way, huh?"_

 _Isolde started remembering what happened when Kanda asked that question. She chuckled, which had Kanda's brow quirking._

 _"What's so funny, huh?!" He demanded._

 _"It's just…it should be obvious." Isolde said as she smiled. "I wanted to protect you—my precious comrade."_

 _Kanda, who was looking over his shoulder at her, looked at her in disbelief as she continued to smile at him. He then scoffed as he turned away._

 _"So, you placed yourself in a situation where you could have died to protect me?" Kanda questioned. "You really are an idiot. Don't do that again. Because I won't carry you next time, Rosebush. I'll leave you to die without even blinking."_

 _Isolde's smile widened before she snuggled farther into Kanda's back, which brought loud protests from the boy who demanded she stop trying to cuddle him. She just giggled while deciding despite his temper that Yu Kanda wasn't a bad person. He had a good heart even if he tried to deny it and cover it up._

 _"Thank-you, Yu." Isolde said._

 _"Stop calling me that!" Kanda snapped. "I'll drop you, I swear!"_

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"If only he'd try to be that nice more often." She said chuckling to herself.

She then heard footsteps behind her, so she turned her head seeing the boys join her.

"We're near out stop, so get ready to leave train." Kanda said.

"Right," Isolde said as she stood. "Hey, Yu."

Kanda turned to look at her while already looking as if he was going to snap at her again for using his given name, but she spoke first.

"Sorry, I lost my temper earlier." Isolde said. "It was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me."

Allen looked at her in surprise. She was apologizing for losing her temper? He was sure Kanda deserved whatever she snapped at him. So, why was she apologizing to him?! Kanda stared at her for a long moment before clicking his tongue as he looked away.

"Whatever." Kanda said. "Just be ready."

He walked a bit farther down the train to leave Toma and the two younger exorcists behind. Isolde, who was smiling after Kanda, tightened her coat around her more knowing a fight was most likely waiting for them. She just hoped they arrived before too many lives were lost.


	3. IMPORTANT! READ, PLEASE!

Hey, guys, this isn't an update. Sorry! I know I'm only two chapters in, but I already can tell this story isn't going to work out. Not the way I'm writing it now, anyway. I'm not giving up on it. I'm just changing a few things. You see, I have this terrible habit of starting a story before I really have a character worked out-or even before I'm too far into the anime/manga. I did that here, but I finally caught up to the manga. And I feel as if I can do so much better with this story, so it's being rewritten! I promise it won't take too long for me to put out the newest chapter.

Also, I plan to (no in the immediate future) to do a second "version" of this story, but told in my second OC's "POV". I mean it's all in third person, but I kind of want to tell her and Lavi's story separately since I feel like I could really write a good story for them. But I want to get pretty far this story before I do that, so I hope you can be patient with me ^_^

Thank-you all for your support on this story and my many others. I hope you continue to enjoy my work, and I promise not to make you all wait too long for the new rewritten version of this story.

-CocoQueen ^_^


	4. IMPORTANT READ

Coco: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since my last update. Some updates being farther back than others. I would like to apologize for the wait, but it's going to be even longer until another update. My mom is having surgery on the 24th of this month. For 6 to 8 weeks she won't be able to do much on her own, so I will be taking care of her and doing all the household work along with my everyday job. I won't have much time to write even on my scheduled days off from work. I will try to write when I can but don't expect any updates for the next 6 to 8 weeks after the 24th. Though I will try to get something updated before then, but don't let me get your hopes up. I apologize for the wait and thank you for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys, sorry it's been such a long time since my last post. As some of you know, not that long ago my family and I suffered the loss of a family member and a close family friend. Both through suicide, and it was hard to recover from that. I tried picking up writing in a few of my stories and even managed to post a new one. However, we suffered another loss as my grandfather passed away last week. And my mother and stepfather have had a falling out, so we're in the process of finding a new home as he no longer wants us in his. And on top of that, I'm still working and going to school full time. I'm just stressed out and not really in the mood for writing much recently. So I apologize if there won't be any posts on anything for a while. I might get a chapter up here and there like the one I'm posting today in my SDS story, but probably won't have anything else for a while. Once again I apologize, and I promise that I'll try to bounce back as quickly as possible, so you hopefully don't have to wait much longer.


End file.
